imperianfandomcom-20200214-history
Choosing A Race (AK)
Note: The introduction of Statpacks have made much of this info irrelevant. : : :A: Ashel. Experienced primarily with magick/demonic classes. Tried to cover up being not-quite-top-tier by killing prolifically and using two of the most overpowered unique artifacts ever, and almost succeeded. :K: Khizan. Experienced as everything except Amazon. Would kill everyone if he wasn't hopelessly lazy, so instead settles for lording his experience over everyone else on the forums and occasionally killing people who talk too loud in movie theaters. ---- Tanari :A: Average, mediocre, bland, typical. They can be everything. I guess? I don't know why you'd take this for anything but bashing, though - that's their niche, I guess. :K: RPly, they're boring and bland without anything special to go by Average rating for an average race. 5/10. Bash your heart out then pick something not bad. :K: Powerbash to 80-100, reincarnate to something useful Norrjin :A: Hey look, it's Tanari but less useful! :K: Like Tanari but with 10% more suck 2/10. Purposeless except for RP, and their RP is (guess what) still bland, not-special, and uninspired. Muamrite :A: Hey look, it's Norrjin v2! :K: Norrjin and Muamrite are only good if +1 str/int makes you kill 10% faster :K: And if that's the case, you'll probably be better off as a Xiur :( :A: Is there anything they increase kill speed by 10% for anyway? :K: Not that I've tested :K: If they knock your hit-to-kill on high level things down by one :K: They reduce your base kill speed :K: But that's it :K: That can be a huge reduction :K: but high level crits make that largely meaningless :K: You bashed with Khizan the LK :K: How many things did I -not- crit to death? :A: Nothing? Ever? :A: Akumu? :V :K: I dunno :K: 300 damage dsls are pretty much critical hits, imo 2/10. Hey look, still boring. Hey look, still bland. Probably even worse. Sylayan :K: Now we're talking. High int, fast balance. Good for Noctusari, Malignists, and Monks. Tolerable for Mages and Bards. :K: Suboptimal for everything else :A: If you look past the fact that it's a goddamn elf, they're pretty useful for the aforementioned classes that need higher int than Ssylsin while still retaining fast balance. Not a specialist race, though, so if you have a gem or aspect reincarnate, I suggest aiming for what you need when you need it. :A: And if you have a gem and aspect reincarnate, go to hell. Jerk. :K: Note, Syric is a Sylayan Noctusari :K: so min-maxer me thinks it's worthwhile :A: Yeah, but if you had a gem? :K: I'd be Sylayan :K: I like faster balance while keeping a beefy warp 7.5/10. Solid race. Useless racials beyond fast balance, though. Sidhe :A: One of the three golden children of races. :K: Anything with primarily eq based attacks, this race is the best. :A: Sure, equally bad racials beyond fast equilibrium, but that *and* 16 int makes for the caster race from hell. :K: It's not only the 16 int, it's the 11 con and 14 dex making them reasonably tanky :K: The Grook had ^@%* for health and #&@% for dodge :K: The Sidhe is like the frogman's awesome big brother :A: And gets to look down on and laugh at Lamira. 9/10. Sidhe aren't quite Batman, but they're close. Akrabi :A: Do we need to explain this one? :A: Really? :K: Like a dwarf :K: But scratch out "suck" everywhere and write in the word "kickass" :K: Strong. Fast. Tanky. A racial that you'll actually use occasionally :K: For any purely physical class, it's hard to go wrong with akrabi :A: Bad dex, bad int, reduced healing. These would be bad things if they weren't on a race that had great physical stats, the all-important fast-balance, and enough tanking boosts to make it a beefy son of a @%!$&. :K: Reduced healing seems like a bad thing, but healing is all percentage based. So the truth of it is that while you sip for the same amount as a Ssylsin, you've got a much bigger pool of health 9/10. Also not Batman. Also very close. If you want to play a physical class and don't have the skill investment to make Ssylsin work, this is the deal for you. Kohdon :A: Well, I guess looking like Godzilla means something, right? :A: High strength, high con, low dex, low int. It's like a slightly beefier Akrabi stat-wise without the tanking racials and without the fast balance. :K: Kohdon are viable for monks, wardens, and wardancers. If a class can overwhelm with physical damage by mashing the bashing move over and over again, it's a good class for a Kohdon :K: Because without the faster speed of the other good races, they ain't gonna win any other way :A: The racials are 'okay' but it's not really worth the couple stats for slow eq and ghetto barge/tumble IMO. If those two points of strength are making more than a 10% damage difference, I guess. :A: It's better for bursting but bursting is so rarely useful. :K: Correction: :K: Bursting is massively useful in group :K: But why not be an Akrabi? :K: And get power -and- speed 4/10. They're just plain overshadowed by a superior race. Ssylsin :A: This is the best race in the game. :A: That's as plain as it gets. :K: Batman. Mother$%&@ing Batman :A: Low strength, possibly the most irrelevant of the stats. :A: Low constitution, you can make up for this with skills and artifacts. :A: High dexterity, enjoy your evasion. High int, enjoy your damage as a caster. :A: Sure, a lot of them lean towards being eq based, but *everyone* uses balance. :K: Fast enough to be deadly as a physical class, intellect high enough to be powerful as a magicker class :A: This probably isn't the best race for you if you don't have a decent skill investment, though - they can be squishy without supportive skills. :K: Unless you're able to trans Evasion, dexterity will be largely meaningless and physical classes will eat you 2250+/10. Ssylsin will always have their arena shoulders, and they'll 1v2 most of the way there. :K: Ssylsin = retadins after 3.0? :A: Pretty much. Lycaean :A: Yet another overshadowed race. :K: Do you love anime? Are you a furry? Then you'll love being Lycaean. Those of you who aren't will realize that this is a ghetto Akrabi :K: And you, not being furries, will roll Akrabi. :A: No reason to take them over Akrabi or Sylayan. If you don't need the int, the 4 dexterity just isn't worth it over all the tanking racials. 3/10. Unless you're Iriaen, you won't make this race work as well as most other races. If you are Iriaen, you won't care what I say anyway and you'll invent some unforseen fighting tactic to make everyone scratch their heads. :K: Well, no :K: Lycaean can be almost as good as Akrabi :K: But almost is still worse Dwarf :A: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. :A: Did someone think this was funny? :A: Hey guys, it's an Akrabi, except we made it have *slower* balance. BUT IT SMITHS WELL AND HAS GHETTO APATHY! :K: Slow. Bad stats. Dwarves have two uses. Smithing and tanking large guard clots with fury. If you don't have a Gem of Transmutation and aren't a Change Aspect, those niches aren't large enough to justify being a dwarf. Ever. '-14/10. God save you if you roll a Dwarf.' :A: You have to be some sort of $&@%er to make what is possibly one of the most awesome races ever in all sorts of fantasy suck so thoroughly. :K: Dwarves suck and have ever since Tolkien Lamira :A: This is probably one of the few overshadowed races that still gets a higher than average rating. :A: Their stats are Sidhe -1 in everything but Int, but they're not terribly screwed racial-wise. :A: Honestly only really useful as a Mage or if you have the flood ring, though. :K: They're a very viable race for Mages who can flood the room to take advantage of regeneration, and they have the high int of the Sidhe :K: Fast balance is not as good as fast eq for a Mage, but at the higher levels of combat you'll use your sabre enough to take advantage of it :A: Personally, I think there's no real reason to take it when you can play the tremendously awesome Sidhe, but YMMV. That doesn't make it a terrible race. :K: At higher levels when you have the health to tolerate the low con, the Lamiran Mage can be one tanky son of a @*^@% :K: Like Khizan v Zenigra :K: He couldn't outdamage my waterhealing as a Wytch :A: Cripple fight! 6/10. Overshadowed, but you can do worse. See: Dwarf. :K: Plus :K: you can macro the murloc sound to their gurgle emote :K: And you do not get more awesome than that Xiur :A: Who knew you could make the Incredible Hulk suck? :A: Well, I guess not really the Hulk. But it's fun to picture them that way. :K: The Xiur are the bastard love children of the Kohdon and the dwarves :K: Think on that :K: The only good thing that can be said about the Xiur is this: :K: At least they're not goddamned gnomes :K: They may be as slow as a dwarf :K: But at least they hit harder :K: Though, they don't have the niche use of furytanking a clot 1/10. At least they aren't gnomes? ---- :A: That's a wrap. Hopefully you learned something valuable, such as the fact that there are only four races in the game whether you like it or not. Category:Races